A Chance Encounter
by MusicckLover16
Summary: While stuck in an elevator Sasuki finally has a chance to be alone with #1 jock and heartthrob Naruto, quaterback of the CSU Cougars. She has been secretly in love with him since the first moment she saw him on campus, but he doesn't even know eho she is. Will this chance encounter lead to love or will their pasts get in the way before it even begins? NaruFemSasu Full Warn. Inside
1. Chapter 1

**MusicckLover: Hey guys I'm finally done with school** ( YAY C/o 2014!) **and now I have plenty of time to write and get back into my stories! I don't plan on finishing Peace Treaty, I have completely lost all inspiration for that one. I thought that since I was taking a creative writing course that it would help me but sadly every time I think about that story or reread it I draw a blank. I'm so sorry to anyone of my followers If you were really looking forward to an update on that story. I will be fixing the few chapters that I do have for PDLM and will defiantly be adding onto that story. I know exactly how I want it to go and how to end it but after thinking about it for a while i realize that I started it off wrong. So there wont be any MAJOR changes just ya know a few tweaks here and there, a couple flashback. I just got the inspiration for this story though so I hope you all look forward to this one. I plan on making this a very very long story to make up for the other stories I neglected. So without further ado here is **_A Chance Encounter._

Warning: FemSasu, OOCness, AU, Sakura Bashing (Sorry if your a fan of hers but I can't stand that bitch)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and or its characters, nor do I intend to make a profit from this fanfiction.

* * *

_"Be quicker of mind than of tongue" - Panda Express Fortune Cookie_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Are you just visiting?**

Her eyes were a glossy black that stopped the hearts of men that crossed her path when they turned a blood red with her anger. Her lips were a natural rose tinted pink, they were so plump and soft that kissing her was a prize. They matched perfectly with her pale white skin, its smooth and creamy texture. Sasuki Uchiha, 18, was very friendly but she was also extremely secretive. She always made sure to surround herself with good people. When she first came to this town from Tokyo, she was extremely quiet and kept to herself. Being in a new environment away from her family is hard, but she's managing. Now she's looking forward to visiting her aniki and her kaa-san, not so much her tou-san since there falling out about her attending school in the States.

_"Okay keys check, stove is off check, fridge is empty check, windows are closed and locked, and alarm is set. That should be everything."_ Sasuki thinks as she goes through her apartment one last time before locking up . She begins making her way toward the elevator in the middle of the hallway. As she gets closer she notices that the door is about to close. _"Oh no! I'm going to miss the elevator!"_ Rushing toward the elevator with her suitcase rolling behind her, she asks the person inside of the elevator already to hold it for her. Being the gentleman that, Naruto was. He held the door open for her.

Naruto Uzumaki, 20, was tall and muscular also well known Jock around campus. His deep golden blond hair with its blood red tips looked soft despite the spikes it currently rocked. His eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue that could rival any of the major oceans, reflecting the light from within the elevator shockingly. His jaw was strong and chiseled, he had three whisker like scars on both of his cheeks, giving him a foxy appearance.

~Sasuki POV~

"Thank you so much." I said as I felt the heat rushing to my face as he looked at me._'Whoa he's even hotter up close!'_

"Oh no problem." Naruto responded, returning my smile.

"Not many guys would do something like that anymore."

"Yeah I know what you mean, I guess I'm one of the few left."

"Well then it seems to be my lucky day."

"Yours and mine. So where are you from?"

"Tokyo. And you?"

"Born and raised here in the states, even though I'm originally from Cali. Illinois is so different from the golden state but I've been here for a few years so I think I'm adjusting well. Are you visiting someone or something? I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

_'Ouch, he never even noticed me. That's gotta hurt.' _I thought after hearing him say that.

But before I could respond, the elevator came to a screeching halt, the lights began flickering on and off before finally deciding to stay on.

"Well that's unfortunate, our lucky day doesn't seem so lucky anymore." Naruto stated while pushing the emergency button.

"Thank you for calling the Chicago police department, what is your emergency?" a tired female voice is heard saying from the tiny speaker above the emergency button.

"Hi, we're stuck inside an elevator in the Belle view Apartments." Naruto replied.

"Okay, we'll have you out shortly just try to stay calm."

"I'd say we were pretty calm, no freaking out what-so-ever going on here."

"Well that's good. Now can you tell me how many people are in the elevator?"

"Two.'

"Okay is anyone sick, pregnant, or injured?"

Naruto then looked at me than his eyes slid down to my stomach then back to my face while quirking a brow.

"Hn. No ma'am no one is sick, pregnant or injured." _'Does he think I'm pregnant? Oh No am i fat! He thinks I'm fat!"_

"Okay, do you know if you're on the East or South side of the building?" the dispatcher asked, not alarmed by my voice.

"We're on the East side." Naruto told her leaning against the left wall.

"Okay just hang tight and we'll send someone by to have you guys out immediately." She said before the line went dead.

"So does this sort of thing happen often?" I asked while fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"Occasionally, but not enough to cause people to start moving out ya' know?"

"Yeah I get it. You sure know the right answers to those questions. Knowing it we're on the East or South side, must get confusing."

"I've been stuck in here before but I was by myself so I had to figure it out. I thought it would be useful to know for the future and I was right."

"Wow it's good that you know that then."

"So what were we talking about before we were interrupted? OH yeah you visiting someone here in the building?"

"Um no I've actually been living here for the last 5 months."

"Wow really?! I never seen you here before. How do you like it here?"

"Well it's definitely different from what I'm used to back home, but the people are nice and there's never a boring moment."

"Got that right. Chicago, one of the most popular cities in the USA. So if you're not visiting then where ya' going? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"Oh I'm going back to Tokyo for Winter break. Spend the holidays with the family ya' know."

"Uh actually no, ha-ha um my parents died about 14 years ago in a car accident, I only managed to escape with these scars on my face. Mom and Dad weren't so lucky, so I've always spent it alone since then. Both of my parents were only kids so I don't have any Aunts or Uncles. And I was an only child so I have no brothers or sisters either."

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"Hey it's cool. No harm no foul. There's no way you could have known."

"But I still feel bad anyways."

"Nah it's okay really. I don't remember them that much and we weren't the closest family so, uh yeah."

"So um do you go to school around here?"

"Yeah I go to Chicago State.

"Oh wow I go to CSU also. Go Cougars! What's your major?"

"I major in Criminology and minor in English. I'm going to be a Firefighter in the Air force. Ya know like the people who bring water with the helicopters to forest fires? Well that's going to be me one day. What about you? What's your major?"

"I major in sociology and minor in psychology. I want to be the person to help people with their mental problems. Help them figure out why they do the things they do, why the act the way they act, and what makes them tick. Stuff like that."

"That sounds really cool. Why are you going to school out here instead of in Tokyo?"

"Because I want to become a U.S. citizen and live in America. I also want to do my work out here so I figured that I should get my education done out here."

"Okay that makes sense. So do you know a lot of people out here yet?"

"Um no not really, I'm usually really quiet and keep to myself."

"Could have fooled me, you're a great person to be in the company of."

"Thanks you are too."

Just after she said that the elevator starts moving again and the numbers continue their slow descend down to the lobby.

"We are so very sorry for the delay and are glad to say you are safely being brought down to the ground floor as we speak." A male voice is heard overhead on the loud speaker.

"Naah it's totally cool don't even sweat it. We're fine in here." Naruto replied back.

"Well that's great to hear and once again we apologize for the delay." The voice says before clicking off.

"See that wasn't so bad, I got to relax in a nice elevator. Enjoy the company of a beautiful girl, who provided me with an amazing conversation. I'd say my lucky is still pretty lucky don't you?"

"Well seeing as how I always leave early for a flight, meaning I didn't miss my plane. I also got to relax in a nice elevator with a handsome guy who kept me entertained. Nope my day is still very lucky."

The elevator came to a stop at the ground floor and the doors opened to the owner, manager, police and paramedics waiting outside for the people in the elevator. I gather my suitcase, purse, and coat and proceeds to make my way out of the elevator.

"Hey wait what's your name?" Naruto calls out to me before I get too far in the crowd.

"Sasuki. Sasuki Uchiha, what's your?" she replies as she stops and turns around to look at him.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, what do you say we get stuck in an elevator again when you get back?

"Sounds like a date." I said before rushing away and out the building. I can feel the heat on my face, _"OMG I can't believe i just said that!", _as I hail a cab and head off toward the airport.

* * *

**MusicckLover: So do you guys like my new story? I'm really excited about this one, its very similar to something I had to do for my creative writing course. We had to create a senario where two people meet for the first time and they experience a challenge and they react to each other in that setting. I thought this would be a great story to put Naruto & Sasuke in. Well until next time...**

**R&R! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**MusicckLover: Well it seems like you guys have really enjoyed the first chapter, soooo I will be continuing this story for you guys. I was a little worried about how you guys would react to this story. Since it is a work in progress I am open to suggestions any of you may have. If any of you have ideas you want to share on how to add to my story I will gladly listen and I look forward to working with any and everyone. I am not open to major change in the couples or the reasons behind why I write certain parts of the story. *SPOILER ALERT* Okay so I'm warning you guys now Sasuki is going to have a lot of secret baggage. *SPOILER ALERT* So be aware that this isn't going to be a fairy-tale love story. Anyways I will continue to update quickly. Now onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I intend to profit from this fanfiction.**

* * *

_"When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we looks so long at the closed-door that wed do not see the one which has been opened for us." - Helen Keller_

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome Home

**Last Time in **_**A Chance encounter **_**:**

_The elevator came to a stop at the ground floor and the doors opened to the owner, manager, police and paramedics waiting outside for the people in the elevator. I gather my suitcase, purse, and coat and proceeds to make my way out of the elevator._

_ "Hey wait what's your name?" Naruto calls out to me before I get too far in the crowd._

_ "Sasuki. Sasuki Uchiha, what's yours?" she replies as she stops and turns around to look at him._

_ "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, what do you say we get stuck in an elevator again when you get back?_

_ "Sounds like a date." I said before rushing away and out the building. I can feel the heat on my face, "_OMG I can't believe I just said that!"_, as I hail a cab and head off toward the airport._

* * *

"It feels good to be home." Sasuki sighed to herself as she walked through the terminal in search of her Aniki, he told her he would pick her up when she called to let him know when her flight would be arriving.

_"Ughh where is he?! I just want to go home and let Kaa-san brush my hair while we eat the cookies she made and talk about boys."_ She thought as she got her luggage off the baggage claim's converter belt.

"Konichwa imoto" she heard a very deep voice say behind her.

"ANIKI!" she couldn't help but to shout once she turned around and saw her beloved big brother jumping on him and fiving him a hug. Sasuki noticed that his hair got longer in the few months that she was away. After he put her down she took a step back and gave him a once over, _"Damn my aniki looks good."_

Itachi Uchiha, 24, stood at a proud 6'4" his hair now reaching his lower back in its tight braid he was sporting. His face was very handsome even with the bags just under his jet black eyes that had the same shades of red that his sister got when angry. He was wearing low cut red jeans and a black button up he had left the top three buttons undone. On his feet were black red and white Jordans that looked fresh out the box.

"Furaito ga ikani so imoto?(So little sister how was your flight)" Itachi said as he took her bags and led her towards the exit.

"Sore wa daijobudattage, anata ga eigo o hanasu hoho o wasurete shimatta watashi ni oshiete inai? (It was fine but don't tell me you forgot how to speak English?)

"Me forget how to speak English? That's ridiculous I'm the one that taught you how to speak English. Remember foolish imoto."

"Haha oh yeah I forgot. So how are Kaa-san and Tou-sama?"

"Kaa-san is well but she has missed you a lot. She's been depressed since you left. And Tou-sama is well Tou-sama he's still angry with you for choosing to go to the states."

"Oh Kami will he ever get over it?! Its my life and I have to live it the way I want to if I'm ever going to get better." Sasuki said with such emotion at the beginning but her voice slowly got lower as she finished her sentence.

"Oh imoto you are getting better, I can already see a positive change in you. You eyes are starting to glow again and you have so much life in you, just give it time okay." Itachi said loading her bags into the car and helping his sister into the front seat.

"Yeah you're right. Being in America is defiantly helping me." Sasuki replied putting her seatbelt on.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, don't let Tou-sama get to you. Just focus on you and getting better."

The rest of the car ride was silent. Sasuki was looking at the passing scenery reminiscing on the things she missed while Itachi skillfully drove toward their house in the hills on the outskirts of Tokyo. Sasuki was able to take the silence much longer and switched on the radio to an American Hip-Hop station. It took a few seconds for the station to come through but once it did Sasuki recognised the song immediately and began to sing along.

_**Pillz n Potionz we're overdosin'**_

_**I'm angry but I still love you**_

_**Pillz n Potionz we're overdosin'**_

_**can't stand it but I still love you**_

_**I still love **_

_**I still love**_

_**I still love **_

_**I still love**_

_**I still lo-o-o-o-vv-ee**_

_**I still love **_

_**I still love**_

_**I still love**_

_**I still love**_

_**aye yo they can never make me hate you**_

_**even though what you was doing wasn't tasteful**_

_**even though you out here looking so ungrateful **_

_**imma keep it moving be classy and graceful**_

_**I told them its no friends in the game **_

_**you ain't learned that yet **_

_**all the riches you came over don't burn that yet**_

_**niggas want respect but niggas ain't earn that yet**_

_**self-righteous and entitled but swearing on the bible**_

_**that they love you but really they ain't no different from **_

_**yo rivals but I still don't wish death on them I just**_

_**reflect on 'em **_

_**Pillz n Potionz were overdosin'**_

_**I'm angry but I still love you**_

_**Pillz n Potionz were overdosin'**_

_**can't stand it but I still love you**_

_**I still love **_

_**I still love**_

_**I still love **_

_**I still love**_

_**I still lo-o-o-o-vv-ee**_

_**I still love **_

_**I still love**_

_**I still love**_

_**I still love**_

_**yo people will love you and support you when its beneficial **_

_**imma forgive, I won't forget, but imma dead the issue**_

_**soon as you out the niggas lives is when they start to miss you**_

_**they see you doing good now its kinda hard to diss you**_

_**niggas be sick when they remember all the bad they wished you**_

_**niggas be mad when they can't come and live lavish with you**_

_**but I sped off in the benzy, I see the envy when I'm causing a frenzy**_

_**so I pop pillz for 'em cop cribs in the hills on 'em**_

_**Pillz n Potionz we're overdosin'**_

_**I'm angry but I still love you**_

_**Pillz n Potionz we're overdosin'**_

_**can't stand it but I still love you**_

_**I still love**_

_**I still love **_

_**I still love**_

_**I still love**_

_**I still lo-o-o-vv-ee**_

_**I still love **_

_**I still love**_

_**I still love**_

_**I still love**_

_**I get high off your memory **_

_**I get high off your memory**_

_**I get high off your memory**_

_**in due time well be fine**_

_**in due time **_

_**I still love **_

_**I still love**_

_**I still love**_

_**I still love**_

_**I still l-o-o-o-vv-ee**_

_**I still love**_

_**I still love**_

_**I still love**_

_**I still love**_

As the song ended she noticed that they were in front of her family's mansion and that Itachi was staring at her.

"What?" she snapped after a full five minutes of silent staring.

"Imoto are you sure you're doing better? Have you been to see any therapist since you've been in America?" Itachi asked obvious worry written all over his face.

"No I haven't but I'm going to be fine Okay. That song... I can relate to it...it.. it helps me when I start to think about what happened. Please just let be handle this the best way I can."

"Promise me if it gets worse that you'll talk to someone please."

"I promise now can we go inside I want to see Kaa-san."

Itachi sighed before getting out of the car and going top the trunk to unload his little sister's luggage and setting it to the side for the buttler to get. As he finished getting the last of it the front door opened to reveal said buttler followed closely by their mother.

Mikoto Uchiha, 47, was very beautiful and young looking for her age. She was petite and small standing at a mere 5'3" with a hourglass figure. It was hard to believe she ever gave birth to two children. Her hair was done in loose wand curls swept to the left side of her shoulder, her bangs slightly flipped to the right. She wore a pink and black striped dress that stopped right above her knees and black flats on her small feet. Sasuki was a nearly exact replica of her mother just slightly taller.

"Watashi no akachan wa iedearu! (My baby is home!)" Mikoto squealed before rushing to her baby girl, her English isn't as good as everyone elses.

"Hi Kaa-san I missed you so much, but try to use your English. I don't want to get to comfortable speaking Japanese and forget some English before I go back to America."

"Oh umm okay akachan, welcome home. How was your flight?" Mikoto asked with a thick accent, she hated having to speak English it was so hard.

"It was good. Long but it was good. How have you been? Where is Tou-sama?" Sasuki asked as they made their way inside and into the livingroom.

* * *

**(A.N. I'm sorry but I'm not going to describe the mansion, she's not going to be in it for very long and the mostly everything will either happen in the living room, dinning room, kitchen, her old room, or her brother's room. I don't plan on going into detail on how each room looks. Of course I'll describe the main/key points.)**

* * *

"Oh dear I'm doing much better now that you're here. Your father is away at work he should be home for dinner. So tell me all about America! How is it? Do you have any friends yet? Meet any cute boys?"

"Yes imoto have you met any cute boys?" Itachi asked with a certain gleam in his eye and a small smirk.

"Why yes aniki I have. Kaa-san America is great! Everyone knows everyone and they all mostly get along. I only have a few friends but their great. Theres Lee he's really nice, a little weird but nice. He's 19 and really, really into like working out everything he says or does it about working out. He's a personal trainer and martial arts teacher's aid in the gym in the neighborhood and he's in my pyscology class. Then there's Gaara, Lee's boyfriend, he's 20 really quiet and just a little creepy but he's a great guy. He looks at Lee like he's his whole world. I think he closes hisself off from others because secretly he's afraid of being hurt. I don't know what happened to him but I think I can get through to him. Gaara and Lee are the cutest couple, they are complete opposites but they go so well together. Oh and then theres Ino she's really talkative, like she knows all the latest gossip and has to know what's going on at all time. Like if she doesn't know then something is wrong. She's 18 and in my sociaology class. She's really sweet but can be a real meinu*-"

"Akachan! Watch your mouth shojo*" Her mother exclaimed not used to her daughter using such language.

"Well its true! Anyways she's dating this guy named Sai. Now that right there is a mystery. Apparently he was like locked away from civilization for a really long time and he doesn't know how to interact with other people. He's 19 and in all of my classes. And those are my friends."

"Imoto I think you forgot one. Whose this cute guy?" Itachi reminded her with a slight chuckle.

"Come on akachan hurry up and tell Kaa-san all about this nice young man." Mikoto said with a smile runing her fingers through her daughter's extrmely long hair.

"Dono yo na sutekina wakai otoko? Anata wa , anata no kenkyu ni shoten o atenakereba to shita! Watashi wa machigai ga atta anato o okuru koto o shitteita! (What nice young man? You are suppose to be focusing on your studies! I knew sending you out there was a mistake!) Fugaku yelled making his presance known to his family in the living room.

* * *

**Musiccklover: Sorry for the cliff hanger but I already felt like this chapter was going on forever. I couldn't think of where I should end it and that seemed like a good place to stop and yet still keep you guys interested. But anyways I wanted to Hold a poll to see who should be the baggage from Sasuki's past. I don't want to give away what happened just yet but just know that he is the bad guy here and will be hated when and if he makes an appearance. So the choices are out of Juugo, Suigetsu, Kabuto or any other guy you can think of.**

**Oh and I don't own Pillz N Potionz by Nicki Minaj. Its just my favorite song and i thought it would work well in this chapter. Ya know add a little mistery.**


End file.
